Diseases
Common Cold Imperial Flu Hag Flu Scarlet Fever Lockjaw Organ Failure Cancer Rot Dysentery Glutton's Famine - Causes changes in the afflicted's digestive tract which reduce the efficiency of digestion when higher levels of food are consumed. This change can cause overeating to lead to malnutrition instead of obesity. Unfortunately, as the malnutrition becomes more severe, the afflicted are stricken with pangs of hunger leading them to overeat, causing a vicious cycle which could lead to their starvation or their stomach bursting from over consumption if left unchecked. Sandman Syndrome - Causes extreme fatigue and drowsiness, requiring the afflicted to sleep for upwards of 20 hours a day. Mucma - Causes the afflicted to produce excessive amounts of mucus from multiple orifices. Frostfever - Frostfever is an uncommon disease found mainly in the cold north. Its primary symptoms include shaking and shivering, feelings of chill regardless of surrounding temperatures, and increased body temperature resulting in a moderate to severe fever. The disease causes a significant increase to the afflicted's metabolism and the constant shaking causes them to rapidly burn off calories. The fever itself is usually not fatal, however, those without access to enough food or a strong enough appetite to match the metabolism boost have a serious risk of exhaustion or even starvation in severe cases, and sometimes the afflicted succumb to hyperthermia or burning as they huddle too close to fires as they try to warm away their feeling of chill. In some peculiar cases, the sensation of hot and cold are completely reversed in the afflicted and they may seek to warm up by burying themselves in a snow bank. The increased body temperature will actually help them survive for quite some time, though they will eventually succumb to hypothermia. Because of its warming properties, some people seek to intentionally infect themselves with Frostfever, especially during times extreme cold such as polar eclipses. So long as they are prepared to handle its symptoms, this can increase their chances survival in the bitter climate of the frozen north. Steelman Syndrome - Steelman disease is an uncommon disease that causes the afflicted to develop bonesteel growths to form across their skeletal system. These growths can reinforce bones, but make movement more difficult and can be potentially fatal if they grow in ways that would cause moving them to puncture essential organs or sever Rubberbrain - Causes loss of bodily control and overall sensation due to decay of nerve electrical output. Effects can be temporarily offset through administering electric shocks, or through installing a biologically compatible battery. Slobberjaw - Causes the afflicted to salivate excessively and crave salty and sugary foods. Can cause dehydration Oil Sweat - Causes the pores of the afflicted to produce excessive amounts of oil. If extraordinarily well maintained through multiple hours of proper hygiene practice daily, can simply cause the afflicted to have shiny glow about them; however, more often than not leads to mass outbreaks of acme, slipping and loss of balance, and an increased vulnerability to combustion. Balloon Lung - Causes the afflicted to have increased lung capacity and strength of breathing, often to the point that if fully inflated they rick being punctured by the ribs. This requires them to manually breathe and reduce their inhalation in order to avoid pain and potential injury. While normally the natural reduction of breathing during slumber makes this disease harmless when asleep, severe cases can make even such light sleeping breath lethal and therefore prevent sleep entirely. Balloon Lung can be beneficial to increase lung capacity for deep sea diving and high mountain climbing. Juggler's Lament - Caused the afflicted to lose coordination and to suffer from minor visual hallucinations, seeing doubles or triples of objects. Was notably first only common in circus performers due to their contact with but later spread to the general population Dark Eye - Causes massive expansion of the pupils, leading to light sensitivity. Effects can be mitigated through wearing specialized eye pieces with small apertures, though the afflicted will still be nea sighted for as long as the condition persists. A specialized lens can allow them to be far sighted instead. Crag Lips - Causes the afflicted to have incredibly dry lips, throat, and mouth, making speech uncomfortable and difficult. Boiler Belly - Sometimes referred to as Steam Stomach, Causes the afflicted to suffer from abnormally high abdominal temperatures that flare when eating or drinking. This can cause fluids consumed to be evaporated into pockets of hot steam that can scald the afflicted's gastrointestinal tract. This effect can be mitigated by avoiding fluid intake, or by drinking large amounts of cold fluids at once. Sandskin - Causes rough rashes to appear on the afflicted's skin. Rabies - More common in animals but some strains infect Ib, turning them into zombie-like creatures. Spreads through fluids, especially blood and saliva. Smoke Lung - Causes difficulty breathing and the production of a contagious cloud of smoke to be breathed out at short distances and occasionally coughed to increase its range. Memetic Flu - A type of flu that impairs cognitive functioning by causing its host to fixate on a certain idea, often a mental image of a plagued creature. It is spread through its host describing the plagued creature to other Ib, often influencing its host to create a folk tale or other such story that features the creature. Simian Syndrome - A tropical virus that causes mutations in Ib, morphing their anatomy to be more like primates and improving their ability to survive in the rain forest environment that the virus resides in. Mental Mood: Depression, Mania Personality: Dissociation, Anxiety, Psychopathy Sensory: Schizophrenia Habit: Compulsion, Addiction Complex: Phobia, Philia Memory: Trauma, Amnesia Parasite Infections Acid Belly - A disease caused by an infection of base worms. As their name implies, the worms themselves are not acidic, but they are so basic that they nonetheless cause an uncomfortable, burning sensation in the stomach and intestines. The most common way to remove these parasites is to increase the acidity of the stomach through consuming spicy peppers. Fur Tongue - A disease caused by a fungal infection and poor oral hygiene. Causes fine, hair-like fungal growths to root on the afflicted's tongue, reducing their sense of taste and causing their mouth to suffer from a constant tickling sensation. Severe cases can inhibit speech. Blood Blossom - Parasite that encases the afflicted's veins in vines and causes small red flowers to bloom all over their body. Tapeworm Tapewyrm - Massive parasitic worm that runs the entire course of its host's digestive system, secreting barely enough nutrients to sustain their host until the day comes that it is large enough to burst forth. XXX - Bio-luminescent bacterial growths around the eyes that provide dark vision to their host at the cost of greatly weakening their immune system and causing them to suffer from severe photo-sensitivity Poisons